Come with me if you want to live
by SpixieIsTrueLove2289
Summary: Primarily a JoLu story with GSpin, Cooper and Maxie, Scrubs, Liason, and many other characters. Takes place on present GH except there is no TMK storyline, Emily, Georgie and Cooper are still alive.


**Come with me if you want to live**

Johnny always knew there was something different about him, but he never knew what it was until now.

Author's Note:

So this story takes place during present GH right now only there is no TMK storyline and Emily, Georgie and Cooper are still alive. All the other storylines remain. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

Chapter 1:

"Don't you walk away from me boy!" Anthony yelled at his rambunctious son.

Johnny turned around to face his psychopath of a father, "Or what?"

"You're the only thing I have left of her and you will obey me, you hear! You will stay here and run the family business!" Anthony drew his gun.

"What, you're gonna kill me like you killed mother?" Johnny threatened knowing his father would never admit to actually killing her, his father had erased that memory out of his mind a long time ago.

Anthony stared at his snot nosed kid that appreciated nothing he had ever given him, "It should've been you."

Johnny looked at his father with slight disappointment, for once he'd like to hear that he wasn't a mistake, that he wasn't the reason his mother was dead, but it was unavoidable.

"I'm getting out of here," Johnny couldn't handle him anymore for today.

Standing in the doorway with his back to his father he heard his father shout, "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, but here," Johnny looked over his shoulder to get a glance of his father's reaction which as always was annoyance and frustration among the least. Every time Johnny left Anthony worried he would never return he worried that he'd find someone else and he was right, Johnny had found someone, Lulu Spencer.

As Johnny jumped into his 1969 yellow Camaro, Anthony went ballistic, throwing glass across the room, before his eyes glanced down at a picture of his beloved wife.

"Why did you have to love him more than me?" Anthony traced his finger over his wife's beautiful face before throwing the picture frame across the room.

"Anthony?" Trevor walked in to see he was in another one of his moods; he must have just missed Johnny leaving the compound.

"He's left to be with her again! He's with her and I want it to stop!" Anthony looked at Trevor, "Kill the girl."

Walking over to the liquor cabinet, "Oh come on Anthony, the boy needs to experience life."

"He doesn't need to experience anything! Now I pay you a lot of money doing exactly what you love, kill her or I'll order someone else to take care of the job." Anthony walked over to the broken frame.

"Anthony, she's very good friends with Morgan and Corintos, if we kill her that will bring on a full mob war," Trevor warned.

Removing the picture from the broken glass frame, Anthony got up from his feet and turned to him, "Isn't that what you want Trevor? I might have a few screws loose, but I know you've been calling the shots, making orders, basically running my business using me and my son as a cover."

Putting the glass down, "Anthony, I haven't been doing anything more than what you ask, I'm your lawyer, I keep you and Johnny safe."

Ignoring Trevor's contemplations Anthony walked to his desk not wanting to discuss this anymore. An order was an order and he wanted this to be taken care of, "Morgan and Corintos are a threat. I want them dealt with. Kill the girl, we'll have our war, we'll have their piers and then we'll run Port Charles."

Drinking the rest of his scotch Trevor looked up, "Ok Anthony, I'll see what we can do, now go upstairs and rest."

Anthony reluctantly agreed and left the room to give Trevor the privacy he needed to make the call.

"This is Trevor Lansing, kidnap Lulu Spencer and bring her to the warehouse," rolling his eyes at the moron he was talking to, "Yes I know her brother is a cop and I know her other brother is a Cassadine," he paused after the man interrupted him, "I KNOW her connections with Morgan and Corintos, but Mr. Zacchara wants her dead and I think that would be a grave mistake."

"Let me repeat, kidnap her, bring her to the warehouse and if Mr. Zacchara asks, you killed her. As for Johnny, we'll deal with him later, let me know when the job's done." Trevor hung up his phone, drank the rest of his scotch and then alerted the guards to not let Anthony out of their sight.

Just beyond the PCPD, a few yards away was an alley. On most nights it was empty mostly due to the fact that it was so close to the PCPD. No drug dealer, no homeless man in sight would be caught there, but tonight was not like most nights.

"Ok Mr. Jenkins," Cooper Barrett gently walked the homeless man out of the PCPD, "Here's ten bucks, go buy something good with that, I don't want to see you in here again for being drunk."

The homeless man was Vietnam veteran who lost his family and friends when he couldn't get past the horrors of what he'd seen over there, Cooper could relate being a soldier in Iraq, he too had seen things that no one should have to see.

"Thank you young man," he frowned knowing he'd most likely spend the ten dollars on a bottle of brandy for alcohol was the only thing that settled his mind.

"Your welcome, take care," Cooper smiled before they both slightly jumped hearing thunder.

Cooper looked up at the sky seeing black clouds, "You better run for cover, looks like a storm is coming in. Hey are you sure you don't want me to give you ride to the shelter?" It was the least he could do for a fellow vet.

"Nah, thanks, but I'm ok." He shook Cooper's hand, "Soldier." They both stood tall saluting each other. Cooper walked to his truck before taking one last look at the old man who disappeared into the alley. Cooper looked at him and suddenly realized how lucky he really was, lucky to have a life with Maxie, lucky to have not lost his mind to the war.

The old man stumbled into the alley where he saw an abandoned bottle of what looked like a Bud Light. Tempted he walked over and tried to salvage any last bit of liquid left in the bottle, but it was empty. Frustrated, he threw the bottle across the alley where he felt a rain drop. Looking up he saw the raindrops ever so slowly fall towards him. For a split second he forgot who he was, the city he was in and remembered back to a time in a forest of Southeast Asia. The rain fell and time stopped, all that could be heard was the rain. Excitement came over him as the fresh water hit his face, he felt calm; something he hadn't felt in years. As he begun to open his eyes feeling safe he heard a bolt of lightening and suddenly duck down, cautiously looking around when he saw in the distance electricity sprouting up from the ground. Intrigued he walked closer where the energy in the small alleyway picked up. Trash blew around as if a mini tornado was about to form. Mr. Jenkins had seen many things in his lifetime, but this was something he never expected to see, stopping cold he stared at the man crouching. As he walked closer to get a better look he heard a shriek of thunder and suddenly looked up to see a bolt of lightening coming straight for him. Mr. Jenkins never had to think about another bad memory from Vietnam.

The man crouched in a ball looked up from the ground to see electricity no longer flowing and in seconds the place looked like a typical alley. He panned across the area analyzing everything including the man that lied dead on the ground. The naked yet slender muscular white man walked towards the homeless man analyzing the clothes, a perfect match.

Minutes later he walked down the alley where he saw the police station. The man needed a vehicle, a gun, but more over he needed to find Johnny Zacchara and the police station was just the place to find it all.

"I told you, nothing is going on with Johnny and I ok Logan!" Lulu walked towards Logan right outside Jakes, "Let's go back in with Georgie and Spinelli, and the rest of our friends. I want to be with you." She put her arms around Logan.

"Oh you do? You want to be with me? Because when he entered Jakes last night I could see it in your eyes, you are one hundred percent in love with him and I'm pretty sure he is too," Logan gently pushed her away.

"I'm not in love with him," Lulu tried to hold onto his hand.

"Of course you are, and why wouldn't you be?" He looked at her point blank rubbing his hand on his forehead.

She looked at him confused as he started to explain his theory, "He's saved your life more than once, he saved your heart the night you found out about Maxie and me. So if you're not gonna do it than I will."

He waited for a few seconds before realizing his suspicions were right, "You're not even denying it," Logan looked at her disappointed, "I guess it was fait you know. I'm a Baldwin you're a Spencer, we Baldwins just can't capture the hearts of Spencer women." He leaned into kiss her cheek before frowning, "Maybe I'll see you around?"

She slowly opened her eyes, her voice week, "Yeah," she smiled wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry Logan, I never meant for anyone to get hurt, are you gonna be ok?" She didn't know how to do this, how to move on.

"I'm gonna be ok, I'm gonna do what I've always been doing, surviving," he smiled seeing Lulu wanting to say something more in regards to them.

She knew she never could have ended it, "Thank you for making this so easy."

Stopping at his truck which was parked right in front of Jakes he looked into her eyes knowing he'd regret this, but knew she needed this push, she'd thank him later.

"Go tell him Lulu, go tell him how you feel," he insisted before jumping in his truck to head to the police station where he hoped to find his father.

Watching him drive away she opened her phone just as she was about to call him, he beat her to it, "Lulu?"

She smiled hearing his voice, "Hey, I need to…"

"Meet me where we first me, do you remember?" He was about an hour away from the place.

"How could I forget? I'll be there as soon as possible," she ran inside to grab her purse.

Elizabeth, Emily, Robin, Kelly and Lainey were having there usual night out and when Lulu entered and heard Georgie and Spinelli asking her where Logan was.

"Um, I have to go, um Spinelli if Lucky or anyone calls will you…"

"Tell them you're not with Johnny?" Spinelli guessed.

"Yeah, thank you." She smiled in relief grabbing her coat.

"Don't worry Lulu, I'll tell them you're sleeping over at my house, you, me, Nadine," Georgie smiled, the two had become friends despite everything that happened between them.

"Thank you so much, I owe you one!" She hugged Spinelli and Georgie.

"Good luck Lulu!" The medical staff shouted from the bar, "Go get him!" They said completely drunk.

She laughed at them, "Thanks guys!" Before running into Patrick, Andy and Leo, "Oops sorry." They laughed as she ran out not knowing what she was up to, but knowing enough from all the

gossip around the hospital that it was about Johnny Zacchara.

Miles away from the bar Jason was determined to get to Elizabeth. Not because he feared she was in danger, but because he realized that he needed her, he needed her children; he needed them to be a family. As he rode away on his bike he could see in his rear view mirror that a storm was brewing behind him, not wanting to get caught in the storm he drove faster hoping he'd get to her in time.

The highway was always deserted except for the wildlife that lived in the forests, deers, rabbits, birds whatever lived in this place tonight would meet a new friend, but this friend was nor animal nor human.

A spark of lightening hit the trees starting a mini fire in the shape of a circle that surrounded him, he slowly rose from the ground walked out of the forest and looked ahead at a small light in the distance.

Lucky was sitting at his desk when he received a phone call from Sam, "Hey!"

"When are you gonna be home?" Sam looked at the candles wondering where he was.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry I completely forgot. Let me just finish up some paper work and then I'll come home," Lucky became distracted when an unknown man entered the area.

Sam could hear Lucky talking to one of the other officers, "Hey see what this guy wants."

"Um Sam, you still there?" He asked as he still watching the other man.

"Yeah, is everything ok?" She asked, but heard silence.

The man scanned the room quickly locating where weapons chamber is and the keys to police vehicles but he had yet to find information on Johnny Zacchara.

A nearby officer, "Sir, can I help you?"

"Where is Johnny Zacchara?"

"Um I'm not at knowledge to give you that information, but would you like to file a report on him?"

The man thought about it for a few minutes raising Lucky's eyebrows, "Sam I'm gonna put you on hold for a just a few minutes," he slowly set the phone down on the desk, "Sir."

Just as Lucky approached him Ric walked into the precinct, "Hey Lucky do you have those…" Before Ric could finish his sentence the man in front of him had grabbed the gun on the nearby officer's belt and fired three shots into Ric.

Sam who was still on the other line could hear gun fire, "Lucky!"

Lucky pressed the silent alarm under his desk which would trigger the state police, "Freeze," they immediately shouted, "Ric," Lucky looked over, but saw no movement.

"Now where can I find information on Johnny Zacchara?" The man threatened.

"Put the gun down," Lucky ordered as he approached him.

"I don't have time for this," he aimed his gun and Lucky ran for cover in the interrogation room, "Fire at will." He ordered them.

Sam all of the sudden heard gunshots and became terrified, "Lucky!" She shouted but there was no answer so she worryingly grabbed her cell phone nearby and dialed 911.

Lucky hid behind the wall firing back as the man got closer, "Hank!" He shouted at other officers but they too were in tough spot. Lucky watched as the man took the folder and scan it as bullets flew into him.

Reaching in his pocket for his phone he called Mac who was just about to enter the precinct, "Mac we need back up! The swat team! Anybody!"

Mac stopped just as he was about to open the doors, "What? Lucky what's going on?"

He saw the man open the door and ran backwards to the other door, "MAC!" He said just before he was gunned down.

As the man stepped over Lucky's body he heard Mac's voice on the cell phone, "Lucky? Are you there?"

Picking up the phone the man looked at the officer in front of him, "Mac the situation is under control."

Lucky slowly started to get up after suffering from multiple gun shot wounds to hear the man speaking to Mac, but what scared Lucky the most was that the man was speaking in his voice, "Mac I'll be out in a few minutes." He moved the phone away from his mouth and aimed his gun at Lucky's temple.

Just as the man was about to fire Detective Rodriguez entered from behind firing a shotgun, "Lucky go!" He was giving Lucky a chance to escape even if it meant he might get caught in the crossfire. Lucky sprung up from the ground shouting in agony leaving the interrogation room. Holding his stomach Lucky couldn't believe his eyes, blood was smeared everywhere, all over the walls on the ground from dead officers, it was more than just a bloodbath that had occurred it was a massacre. Leaning on a wall to help him up he looked back at the interrogation room expecting to see Cruz right behind him, but he wasn't. Hearing a body fall to the ground Lucky hoped it wasn't his partner, "Cruz?"

Crawling out of the interrogation room he saw Lucky who wanted to help him, but Cruz knew that someone had to alert Mac, "Go…get out of…" He slowly jerked his head to see the man aim his gun at Cruz's head.

"No!" Lucky shouted, but it was too late for him to do anything, there was no time to mourn for Cruz's death or the death of all the officers in the room Lucky had to get out, he had to get away from the man who didn't seem human.

The man took a shot at Lucky, but missed. Lucky was the least of his problems, he needed to get to the gun chamber, grab a car and try to make up for all the time he lost.

Lucky ran out to see Mac and the SWAT team, "Lucky!" Mac shouted.

"What's going on in there?" Mac asked as he looked at Lucky who was severely bleeding everywhere.

Losing his balance Mac grabbed him, "Get me an ambulance."

Holding him on the ground Mac worryingly stared at him, "Lucky you're not gonna die."

"He wasn't human…we must have shot him a hundred times. I don't know what went wrong…" Lucky started to shake, "Mac he was after Johnny."

"Johnny?" Mac questioned.

"Yes," Lucky stopped shaking, a sure sign that the end was near.

He smiled at Mac, "Tell my boys," Lucky started rolling his eyes.

Roughly grabbing him by the face, "Lucky!"

"Tell my boys I love them," he looked at Mac's hand and squeezed it.

Mac couldn't believe he was losing one of his best officers, "You're a fine cop Lucky."

Mac looked up at Lucky's face, blood spilling out of his mouth, "Mac, tell Sam…Elizabeth…I'm sorry."

He smiled for the last time closing his eyes. Mac suddenly became outraged, "Get me a paramedic now!" Mac opened Lucky's chest and started CPR.

Jason walked into the bar where he saw Elizabeth laughing with Robin and Emily. Emily caught a glanced of Jason and suddenly stopped laughing as did Robin.

"Guys why did we stop…" She turned to see Jason standing in the doorway.

Patrick looked at Jason while whispering to Leo and Andy, "He's just gonna come in here and screw with their minds."

"Their minds?" Leo looked at him, "I think he's only here for Elizabeth." Leo unfortunately had to admit, he knew after spotting him in her hospital room after she had saved Jake in the fire that Elizabeth loved Jason.

"Some part of Robin is in love with him," Patrick watched as Jason walked towards Elizabeth.

"Man you are an idiot," Andy laughed, "Robin is in love with you and you could have had her if you had decided you wanted children."

"And I don't," Patrick snapped at Andy.

"Than you can't complain," Leo got up from his chair making his way toward Robin.

Jason looked at Elizabeth, "Can I…can we talk?"

"Yeah," she slowly got off the bar stool still recovering from the fire.

He put his hand around her waist to give her stability as his other hand took hers and they started to slow dance, "Jason what are you doing here?"

"I don't want to live another day without you," he softly smiled, "I want us to be a family, Cameron and Jake, I want you guys to be my family."

Robin, Emily, Kelly, and Lainey admired Jason's romantics, but Patrick was less than thrilled.

"Robin," Leo quietly asked as she turned her attention to him, "Care to dance?"

"I'd like that," she smiled easily getting off the bar not at all drunk for she had found out today that she was pregnant so drinking was obviously out of the question.

Patrick watched in jealousy as the two danced especially when Andy got up to make a move at Kelly, now it was him and Lainey that were alone and on instinct Patrick wanted to dance with Lainey to make Robin jealous. But just as he got up he was distracted by a naked man, "What the…" Patrick quietly said to himself.

"Jason, we've discussed this," she wanted it as bad as he did, but knew it could never be.

"Elizabeth I know I can protect you and the kids, I love you and I want to be a father to Jake, please," he looked into her blue eyes desperately wanting her to say something in return, but she couldn't for her attention fell on a man who was right behind Jason.

He could see her attention was on something else and quickly turned around in concern holding her hand to protect her.

"I need your clothes," he simply said.

"What?" Jason had never heard anyone asking him that before.

"I need your clothes and your bike," he asked again.

Jason looked at everyone around him unsure if the man was serious, "You can have my bike, but my clothes?"

"Yes I need your clothes," it would be the last time he asked politely.

Jason stared at him until Elizabeth whispered, "Jason just give him the clothes."

He looked at her, "No," he laughed and seconds later Jason found himself across the bar with a gun pointed at him.

"Ok!" He shouted, "You can have my clothes."

Coleman had his hands on the phone preparing to call the police.

Jason stripped in front of him completely embarrassed thinking it must be a joke, but somehow knew it wasn't, "Ok here you go," he handed him his jeans keeping his boxers on.

"Keys," the man ordered and Jason pointed to the pocket, "In there." Jason looked at Elizabeth in the distance.

The man stared at Jason for a few seconds and then waved the gun away from Jason and left bar with Jason's clothes on minutes later.

"Jason!" Elizabeth ran as fast as she could to him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he looked at her who slowly helped him up.

Emily and Robin walked over to them, "Jason, are you ok?"

"Yeah," he repeated wondering what the hell just happened.

Cooper and Maxie pulled into Jakes to see a man taking off on a motorcycle "Isn't that Jason's bike?" Cooper asked and Maxie nodded before becoming distracted when Spinelli ran out of Jakes.

"Spinelli?" Cooper quietly said in confusion before seeing Georgie run out as well.

Maxie's mouth dropped, "So that's who she's been hanging out with at night."

Maxie quickly ran out of the car, "I knew it!"

"Maxie not now," Georgie looked at Spinelli, "I don't see him anywhere."

Spinelli ran back inside, "Stone cold he's gone!"

Jason nodded and then glanced at Emily, Robin and Elizabeth, "What's so funny?"

"Well you have to admit, it is kind of funny," Emily giggled.

"Funny? I got tossed around the bar…" Jason looked at them in astonishment.

They stared at him for a few seconds and then burst out laughing as Jason started to shiver, "Guess we better get you some clothes!" Robin shouted.

"Or not," Elizabeth put her arms around Jason staring into his blue eyes.

"There's no going back," he told her letting her know that if she kissed him they'd no longer be living a lie.

"No going back," she smiled confidently before passionately kissing him.

Georgie walked in with Maxie and Cooper just as surprised as everyone in the bar that Elizabeth and Jason were kissing.

Robin smiled as Jason and Elizabeth kissed, she knew love when she saw it and she only wished she had the same love with Patrick. Looking at Emily, Kelly and Lainey they all got back to the bar letting the two be alone with each other.

"Can I still have that dance?" Leo asked Robin again and she smiled goofily.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I completely forgot with all the drama," she gave him his hand and the two started dancing.

Andy sat back down where Patrick was and could see smoke coming out of his ears, "Hey, its fair game Patrick."

Patrick nodded and then glanced at Robin and Leo who appeared to be having a good time.

"Let me know when you get tired," Leo sweetly talked to her, "I know pregnant women get tired easily so just let me know when you want to sit down or help you make Patrick jealous."

"I'm not dancing with you to make Patrick jealous," she smiled, "I'm dancing with you because your kind and sweet."

Georgie and Maxie stared at Robin who finally seemed to be happy, "I think she's happy," Maxie murmured.

"With Leo?" Patrick heard her comment.

Maxie walked closer to him, "Yeah, no thanks to you, good luck trying to find a woman half as good as Robin."

Georgie looked at her sister angry, "Patrick I'm sorry," she pulled Maxie away who was throwing a tantrum.

"Come on let's join Spinelli and Cooper," she dragged Maxie to the table Cooper just sat down in.

Just as Georgie and Maxie sat down Spinelli had been trying to get the courage to ask Georgie to dance. Cooper could see he was nervous and decided to help him out, "Hey Maxie you want to dance?"

"Yeah!" She took his hand and Cooper winked at Spinelli to make his move.

Georgie looked down at the table wishing he'd ask her to dance, "Georgie…you want to…dance."

Her head shot up from the table, "Sure!" She sprung up and Spinelli started working his ballroom dancing stunts on her.

"Spinelli!" She quietly shouted, "Like this…" She instructed him and he smiled graciously at her, "I guess my moves aren't really for a bar."

"Only for a ball," she smiled as they started to slow dance like Maxie and Cooper.

Cooper sweetly admired Maxie, "You know I realized tonight how lucky I am."

"Oh really?" Maxie teased.

"Yeah, lucky to have you, to have my job, but moreover I'm lucky that I didn't lose my mind over there."

"You taught me how to love," he saw her look away for she was still disappointed in herself about the ordeal with Logan.

He lifted her chin up, "You taught me how to forgive, Maxie I don't want to lose you. You complete me."

He kissed her lips gently before getting down on one knee, "Maxie Jones, will you marry me?"

"I don't have a ring, this is sort of spur of the moment, but will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest man on earth?"

"Yes!" Maxie shouted, "Yes I'll marry you!" She jumped in excitement and Cooper picked her up in his arms.

Robin and Georgie quickly turned their attention to Maxie, "Maxie!" They ran to her.

Cooper smiled at Georgie who hugged him, "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks," he smiled at her as she quickly turned her focus to Maxie.

Leo walked over to him to wish him congratulations along with Spinelli, even if they weren't really friends there was no hurt in wishing someone congratulations.

"Thanks," Cooper smiled just before his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He looked at Maxie for it was Mac.

"Cooper! Get down here as soon as possible!" Mac shouted as he sent in the swat team.

"What's going on?" Cooper shouted.

"There's been a shootout at the station we need all officers to report."

"Alright I'll be there as soon as possible," Cooper quickly hung up.

"Cooper!" Maxie walked to him, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go there's been a shootout at the station. Mac needs everyone to report."

"A shootout?" Maxie looked at him in concern, "Don't go." She had a bad feeling about this.

"I'll be careful," he suddenly leaned into kiss her; "I got to go."

As he ran out Maxie begun to freak, "I have to go with him."

"No, we just need to let dad and him settle this," Georgie walked her over to a chair with Robin tagging along.

Coleman quickly turned the TV on in the bar hoping to give everyone the answers they needed.

A woman standing right outside the area looked into the camera, "This is Rebecca Macdonald with channel 9. I'm reporting on what appears to be the worst shootout in Port Charles history. At approximately seven pm an unknown man entered the police station asking about a Johnny Zacchara. Second later shots were fired. The ordeal is over now, but the police don't have anyone in custody."

She put her hand to her ear, "I'm getting word that we have security camera footage of the incident. Let me warn you viewer discretion advised."

Everyone in the bar tuned in, especially Jason and Elizabeth who wondered if Lucky happened to be working and if he was alive.

The news reporter voiced over the video to alert viewers what was going on, "As you see the man enters the place where he exchanges words with the officers. The District Attorney enters where we see the man instantly is threatened shooting him instantly. Then we see all nearby officers including Officer Spencer and Officer Rodriguez try to get him to cooperate, but all negotiations fail. The man goes on a killing rampage. We have more footage, but we have yet to get permission to show it, this is channel 9 news, stay with us for an update."

"Lucky," Emily quietly whispered before looking at Robin, Kelly and Lainey, "We've got to get to the hospital," Emily said with fear in her voice worried about Lucky.

The news reporter walked to Mac, "Sir, do you know how many of your officers' are alive?"

He looked at her, "No, I don't. Please leave so we can do our jobs."

"What about Officer Spencer and Officer Rodriguez are they alive?" She pushed further.

"I um," he looked away from the camera trying to think of something to say. Opening his eyes he looked at the camera, "Let me tell you Officer Spencer and Officer Rodriguez are the best policemen I ever had the privilege of working with. Now please excuse me," he saw the paramedic's walk out with body bags.

Before Emily, Elizabeth and Maxie nor anyone else could mourn for Lucky all the beepers that that the medical staff had begun to go off.

"Come on people," Patrick quickly got out of his seat with Leo and Andy behind.

Maxie looked up at Robin, "Don't go."

"I have to," Robin hugged her, "Go home with Georgie and Spinelli, I'll be home soon." She left the bar with Kelly and Lainey.

"Em wait," Elizabeth wanted to go to knowing that even though she was still weak that she could help out in some way.

"No Elizabeth you need to rest," Jason and Emily advised.

"But I can help," Elizabeth insisted until she started to get light headed.

"Elizabeth go home and get some rest," Emily begged of her before running out to her car.

She started to feel Jason's arms around her legs trying to pick her up, "Jason no, I can help."

"We need to get out of here, where are the kids?" He asked taking precautions that they might need to runaway.

"With Audrey, Jason do you know what's going on?" She asked as he walked with her towards the exit of the bar.

"No, but I will soon," he glared at Spinelli who nodded at him knowing what to do.

"Ok let's go girls," Spinelli smiled at both of them who just frowned.

"Spinelli you don't have to come with us," Maxie snapped.

"Well if I don't I'll get in trouble and I don't really feel like getting my but kicked by Jason or Cooper for not protecting you guys." He pushed his chair in.

"And how do you suggest you protect us?" Maxie knew Spinelli didn't know how to use a gun so what was he going t use to protect them with, his laptop?

Spinelli walked backwards with his back to the entrance looking at both the Jones girls, "I've got moves you've never seen." He showed his kung fu stances.

"Great we're stuck with the karate kid," Maxie glanced at Georgie, "Maxie I remember the karate kid kicking but at the end of the movie."

"Well if you're gonna get technical than I guess he's suitable to protect us," she laughed with Georgie and Spinelli as they left the bar.

Johnny waited in the barn counting down the minutes until she arrived. Although it had been less than 24 hours since he had last seen her it drove him crazy not knowing where she was or what she was doing. Every time they separated he longed for the moment they'd see each other again.

Sitting on the ground he marked out an area in the dirt where he pledged his love for her in the dirt. He did it just in case he had to leave before she showed up; he wanted her to know how he felt about her. He heard the engine of a car and sprung up from the ground to quickly hide in case it was one of his father's men.

"Johnny?" She whispered as she walked through the barn door.

He smiled hearing her voice and ran out to her, "Lulu." He quickly, but passionately kissed like it had been years since they kissed.

Putting his arms around her he didn't feel alone anymore, "It's been too long." He started to kiss her neck.

"Johnny," she laughed, "Not here, let's go somewhere."

"Let's runaway…" She suggested.

He suddenly stopped kissing her, "Lulu."

"What? Johnny, I can't keep doing this anymore ok?" She walked away from him.

"I need you; nothing makes sense when I'm not around you. You're like oxygen to me. I can't breathe without your kisses. I can't sleep without your touch. I can't do anything without you and that's because I love you." She gently placed her hand on his cheek, "I don't care about the danger, I don't care who gets hurt, I don't care about our families all I care about is you."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked holding her hands.

"I want it more than anything," she squeezed his hands.

"Then we'll do it," he leaned into kiss her.

They passionately kissed each other his hands filing through her blonde hair while her hands ran through his black hair; they couldn't be hotter for each other than this very second.

Moving further into the stable they found a mattress and Johnny quickly wiped the hay off of it before gently laying her down on it. His body against hers he gently pushed her hair away and leaned in, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah," she put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

Johnny moved his hand under her shirt wanting to pull it off, "Wait." Lulu quickly said.

He pulled away, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I want our first time to be some place special," she confessed.

"What could be more special than the place we met?" He asked, but knew what she meant.

"You want to wait?" He asked, but before she could answer they heard something outside.

She looked at him waiting for his instructions wondering if this was the end for them. Johnny pointed to a small room with in the barn as he drew his gun. Living each moment as if it could be their last she pulled him in for one last kiss before he walked away.

Hiding elsewhere he waited for who ever it was to enter the barn.

Kicking the door open the man looked around to see the man he believed was his mission, "Johnny Zacchara?"

Johnny had never seen this man before for all his guards dressed in suits not biker clothes, "Yes that's me." He walked out of hiding with his gun aimed high.

"Good it is time." He walked towards him, but Johnny stood guard.

"Don't come any closer," Johnny continued to be cautious.

"We don't have time; we have to get to Lulu Spencer and many others. They are critical the resistance." Lulu's ears perked up hearing her name but unfortunately they were so quiet Lulu couldn't hear much else.

Johnny had heard the word resistance used once before, with his mother, "What resistance?"

"The one that you will lead many years from now," he couldn't say more for Johnny interrupted him.

"What does Lulu Spencer have to do with this?" He desperately didn't want to get involved in what appeared to be a true story that his mother had told him before she died.

"She's your wife and the mother of your children, she helps you lead the fight," the man explained as he walked towards him.

"Don't get near me," he threatened, but the man did it anyway.

Johnny fired his gun which startled Lulu, "I told you I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to protect you."

Johnny stared at him and then put his gun down, "My mother was right about you."

"She still is we must go to find her."

"Find her? She's dead; I saw her die right in front of me."

"She lived and was sent to a mental hospital, Shady Brooke. We must get there before he does."

"But wait I saw my dad kill her," Johnny still couldn't believe his words.

"That was not your dad; it was a T3 that had the ability to transform into other people."

"So my dad is innocent," Johnny raced his hand through his hair, "Lulu," he shouted her name.

She quickly ran out of the room, "Johnny what's going on?"

The man was about to say something when he heard another car, "Wait here."

She looked at Johnny when she all of the sudden heard Lucky's voice, "Lulu!"

Just as he kicked the door open Lulu shouted for the man not to shoot, but as she ran passed him the man viciously grabbed her while turning his back to the man, "Johnny!" The man shouted, "Get her out of here, take my bike, I'll find you."

Johnny nodded and took Lulu from his arms, "Come on!" But she was too busy going hysterical for she thought the man that had been calling her name was her brother and now it appeared to her that Johnny's friend just killed him.

Once outside of the barn Lulu pushed Johnny away, "He killed my brother!"

"No he didn't," Johnny was about to explain what happened.

"We have to go," he tried to grab her hand to the motorcycle.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, I thought I wanted this life, but my brother is dead, he's dead Johnny and he was killed by your friend," she pouted.

"My friend? Lulu he's not my friend I met him like one minute ago and if you really love me you'll come with me. I'll explain everything, but we have to get out of here, we're too important if we die," he walked to the bike.

"We?" She looked at him confused.

He turned to her, "Yes Lulu, we. We hold the key to the future."

She stared at him unsure of what the adventure he was offering was a life she wanted, but as she looked deep into his eyes she could see it wasn't really a life he wanted either and if that was the case she knew that he would need someone.

The gunfire got louder and suddenly the barn door blew off almost hitting Lulu, but frightened her so much that it sent her five feet away on the ground, "Lulu!" Johnny shouted, but she was too distracted on what was going on inside in the barn. The man that had sworn to protect them looked back as he continued firing his gun, "Get out of here!" He shouted before getting shot in the head sending him further back into the barn where Lulu and Johnny finally saw what there enemy looked like.

When he didn't look at all like Lucky, Lulu realized that Johnny had been telling the truth, "Lulu!" She heard Johnny's voice, but was too distracted watching the men fight.

"Lulu" he shouted louder finally getting her attention.

With his hand out, "Come with me if you want live."

There was nothing to think about, she quickly put her hand in his and got on the bike with him riding out on the highway not sure of anything, but each other.

Author's Note: So this all came to me in a dream and I know it's a copy of the Terminator only with GH characters, but it won't be completely like the Terminator movies. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
